


Bitter

by Violette_Pleasures



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: A lot of things in Harry Wells' life have been bitter, but maybe now he's found something sweet





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing for this pairing, so I hope its okay! Its just something I came up with while drinking old, bitter coffee haha I was hit right in the feels after ep304. I mean could they have been any more obvious?? Anyways, please enjoy!

Bitter is a heavy flavor. It coats your mouth and lingers on the back of the tongue, reigniting with every in take of breath. Dark and earthy like damp soil.

Bitter, is what Harry thinks when he takes a sip of his morning coffee. Its sadly old, probably made by Cisco in the early morning hours long before anyone had arrived. But he's already seated in the cortex, facing his monitor, listening to whatever today's problem is. The more engrossed he gets, he takes another sip of the now cold and old coffee. Bitter he thinks again.

He watches Jesse, his daughter, who, in his mind will always be his little girl, giving him flowers and clinging to his pant leg with tiny, chubby hands, speed off to join Barry on her first mission. "Run, Jesse, Run." he tells her, but inside he feels bitter. Bittersweet. He's so proud of her. 

Harry takes it upon himself to make a fresh pot of coffee. He stands watching the dark brown liquid drip drip drip into the glass pot. His mind is with Jesse, hoping she's alright, hoping she's safe. He hardly notices when Cisco comes up beside him.

"Hey, thanks for making fresh coffee." He tucks a lock of chocolate hair behind one ear.  "I was just about to do that."

"Mm," Harry hums and merely raises his eyebrows in response. 

Silence spans between them, something comfortable they've become accustomed to. Cisco leans back against the counter and scoots closer to Harry. So slowly that he scarcely notices that he's gotten closer until its happened, the young genius rests his head against his shoulder and sighs.

"Hey, I'm not a pillow, Ramon." Harry teases, laying his head gently atop Cisco's. 

"But I haven't slept in days," Cisco whines playfully, snuggling in closer.

He likes this. This easy thing that has grown between them. It was an odd and almost instant mutual attraction that had them both denying their feelings, preferring to act a little hostile. Well, he had acted hostile, Cisco had tried to be friendly. Harry wasn't ready then to think of anything besides Jesse, wouldn't allow himself the pleasure of debating Cisco Ramon.

Cisco had been the one to make the first move. 

~~~

After a long night of tinkering and multiple failed attempts to get a new piece of tech to work, he had grudgingly gone to Harry to ask for help. Harry had fiddled for a moment, before the little gadget was doing what it was supposed to do. Cisco, sleep deprived, began laughing which eventually turned to crying. Harry instinctively had reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy giving him a pat on the back. 

"It was so easy...the solution was right in front of me." Cisco bemused as he wiped his eyes on the long sleeved shirt he'd layered under the day's graphic tee. He had suddenly flushed, realizing where he was. "Thanks, Harry."

"Its no problem, Cisco." It had been a slip in all honesty, there hadn't been a heartfelt or meaningful reason behind why he had called him Cisco, it just happened. But the look that had crossed Cisco's face, had made him realize it was the right thing to do in the moment.

They had stood, still half embracing, Cisco's hands knotted in his sweater, the flat of Harry's palms growing warm on the other's back, for what felt like a small eternity. It was the first time he had had the chance to really look at Cisco's eyes, see the golden starbursts at their center. And he had realized Cisco was looking up at his eyes, probably thinking the exact same thing he was. He couldn't help the fond smile that crossed his lips. 

In the next moment, he had felt Cisco tug him down by his sweater, gently, slowly, allowing himself to be lead, until their lips were mere inches away. In the span of a breath, Cisco had searched his face and decided it was okay and had pressed their lips together. It was a soft touch, filled with unspoken feelings neither of them had been able to put into words. He tried to resist, but with Cisco right there, taking a chance and pouring his heart out to him in that kiss, he just couldn't hold back and returned the kiss with passion. 

~~~

Harry remembered just how right it had felt, kissing Cisco that first time.

"I'm putting you to bed early tonight. Even little geniuses need their rest." Harry fills his and Cisco's mugs with fresh coffee and takes a sip. Despite the freshness, he thinks bitter. 

"Sleep is for the weak." Cisco grins, pouring way more sugar than any one human should consume in a week into his mug and tops it off with a heap of cream. He knows how Harry feels about his sugar consumption, they had discussed it multiple times. He took a sip, making sure to slurp extra loud. "Mm, perfect."

"I've given up trying to teach you manners." Harry cranes his neck down to give Cisco a quick kiss before getting to work, their tongues barely caress the other's. Sweet, is what he thinks as they pull apart and walk together to their lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely since this is my first Flash and Harrisco fic!


End file.
